


The Black Shuck

by Gardian



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur coming out, Black Shuck, Burns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Slow Burn, hes a gay boy, lets see if I don't get too excited, soon, the knights know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardian/pseuds/Gardian
Summary: Arthur didn't know when he started looking at Merlin differently, perhaps it was around the same time when his knights decided they had to get the two together at any cost. However this cost may well be Merlins life. What will Arthur do if he risks losing the man he loves.





	The Black Shuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylor_tut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/gifts).



Arthur would be the last to ever admit it, but over the years he had known the younger man he found himself unable to imagine a life without him.  
Merlin like a fungus on a old tree had grown to support the crumbling giant and his absence would surely cause the tree to fall.  
He knew his knights felt the same, after all whenever they were readying for a mission they would quietly discuss amongst themselves who would be keeping an eye on Merlin this time. It became so routine that Arthur, though ashamed to realise it, stopped looking out for his scrawny man-servant.  
He was always being watched over by Camalots finest, so why add the King to that?  
It was a quiet hunting trip that Arthur would come to regret that ideology.

The day was pleasant with birds singing in the cool early spring air. The sun had been in the sky for a good hour now, bathing the forest trail with a pale glow that the hunting party had become accustomed to.  
They were out in search of a fabled Black Shuck, a giant wolf like creature that had been preying upon unsuspecting travelers.  
Guys had warned them that despite appearances it was a dangerous and magical creature that should not be fought without preparation against its powers.  
Arthur arrogantly shrugged the old physisan off, telling him that it was likely a wolf or large dog that that gotten at the sheep.  
“Oi Merlin, do you think if this is a hellhound it will know any succubus?” Gwain asked with a laugh.  
“Somehow i doubt it.” Merlin snorted in response “Considering Genius said it's a Shuck then its kinda impossible.”  
Arthur rolled his eyes pulling his horse into step with Merlins “You can't seriously believe that? No one's ever seen a Shuck before their just a myth. Maybe i should assign you more work to keep you distracted from Guys’ bedtime stories?”  
The knights all laughed as Merlin blushed right up to his ears muttering an unhearable “Shut up.”  
Arthur smirked triumphantly, he pretended he liked to get a rise out of Merlin for the fun of it, just to entertain himself on the long boring rides. But in reality the true reason was far worse.  
After the first time Arthur saw Merlin blush and felt his heart skip a beat he knew he would do whatever it took to make him look that cute again.  
Of course Arthur wasn't attracted to Merlin. He was just a servant after all… and a man as well of course…with ears too large and limbs too gangly  
But now and again, the light would hit him just right and light up those big blue eyes that seemed to shine with the promise of a secret only for him and Arthur to ever know.  
So Arthur continued to playfully tease his servent poking at him until colour rose on his cheeks and made his day.  
They continued like this for a good few hours until the light began to fade and they were fianly forced to set up camp for the night.  
As Merlin prepared dinner over the fire, Arthur and the other knights did a quick recon of the area to check for any danger.  
Appart from a uneven slope down to a river there were no hidden dangers lurking in the dark and they settled down for a peaceful night before continuing their journey come morning.  
Arthur sat watching as Merlin leant over the pot, the soft orange light highlighting his sharp cheekbones and shine in his hair.  
His lips moved as if he were muttering to himself as he tended to do when he was concentrating at the task at hand.  
Considering the younger mans fine cooking ability, medical care and overall sweet nature, Arthur did not doubt that if the fates were differently inclined Merlin would have made someone an amazing wife… perhaps even an amazing queen?  
A cough and an elbow to the ribs pulled Arthurs attention from Merlin to Leon who was smirking.  
“If you stare at him for much longer he's going to notice.”   
This time it was Arthur who blushed.  
Leon had known him for years, they trained together and spent many a sleepless night traveling together.   
After Merlin, Arthur would consider him his closest friend… but sometimes that closeness meant that the knight recognised things within his king that Arthur himself didn't know existed.  
“I was simply watching his progress, we both know Merlins a clutz and would set himself on fire if someone didn't stand over him with a bucket.” Arthur scoffed but snuck a glance back over to where Merlin and Lancelot were whispering to each other.  
They seemed awfully close… like how Lancelot and Gwen seemed close…  
“Of course my lord.”  
Arthur didn't miss the teasing tone and was about to challenge the implications behind his words when Gwain sat between the two and Percival hovered behind them.   
“So lads whos on Merlin tomorrow?” he asked resting his head against Percivals stomach, not that the larger man seemed to mind.  
“I thought you were?” Arthur asked raising an eyebrow.   
“I was, but then you decided it would be better for us all to split up to cover more ground, which by the way you still haven't split us up for.” Gwain glanced up at Percival and Arthur knew what he was asking.  
“Fine you and Percival together, me and Leon and Merlin with…” Arthur's eyes drifted back over to where Merlin was laughing with Lancelot, how close they were sitting to each other.  
So close that if he wanted to Lancelot could lean in for a-  
Arthur shook his head “Never mind, Merlins with me, Leon you and Lancelot.”  
“Yes my lord.” The three chorused as they parted ways to work out the watch for tonight. Or thats what Arthur believed at least as he ate his food and watched the three knights talk amongst themselves.

“Do you think this will work?” Percival asked a hand lightly placed around Gwains waist.  
Leon smirked “I'm certain of it. Either Arthur’s going to finally realise he has feelings for Merlin or i'm going to die trying to get them together.”  
“I thought you couldn't die?” Gwain teased leaning in towards Percival, placing his hand over the larger mans.  
“Exactly.”  
\----------------------------------  
The night passed quickly and they had the camp packed up in only a few minutes. In no time at all they were coming up to the village.  
At first look as they road through, it was a peaceful rural farming village, their fields appeared to be prospering and children played in the street.  
It was however, as they ventured further into the town that the damage became apparent.  
Scorch marks littered the ground with the stone buildings painted black with soot and fire damage.  
Both men and women worked to repair the damage and lay out buckets of water and sand around each building.  
“What happened here? No wolf could do this” Arthur muttered as he signaled for his the knights to break up and search the area.  
“A Shuck could, they breath fire… though Gaius said they usually roam the coast line so what's it doing so far inland?” Merlin questioned climbing off his horse looking up at Arthur like he may hold some of the answers.  
Arthur cleared his throat as he joined him on the ground “Don't be such a girl Merlin, there's no such things as a Shuck i'm sure it's some kind of soursser at work.” He didn't miss how Merlin seemed to cringe. Arthur noticed that whenever he mentioned magic Merlin seemed uncomfortable, perhaps he hated it even more then Arthur did?  
“Aye lad it was a Shuck! No human has eyes of hell and breath of fire!” A old man hobbled over pointing at the two men. He leaned heavily on a walking stick with crudely made bandages wrapped around his exposed arms.   
“I am sure it's merely a large dog a sorser is using for cover.” Arthur smiled trying to explain gently “I am Prince Arthur of Camelot, i am here to rid your village of the threat.”  
The man ignored him in favour of looking Merlin up and down “You spoke of the Shuck? You believe me when i say that the creature roams these lands and kills our people?”  
Merlin nodded “I do, but even if it isn't we will save you i promise.”  
The man seemed satisfied with the answer and waved towards a hill a little away from town where a half crumbled church stood.  
“The fires always start at the sight of the priests disgrace, I would suggest you start there.”  
Merlin smiled and once again Arthur found his heart skip a beat “Thank you sir.”

The ground was too uneven to take the horses further so the two had to travel the rest of the way on foot with Merlin lagging behind Arthur ever so slightly.  
“If this is a Shuck, and i'm not saying it is, but if it is… did Gaius mention how to kill it?” Arthur asked as casually he could.  
Merlin huffed as he matched the kings pace “It's basically a spirit, like a ghost so i'm not sure we can kill it.”   
“I can kill anything Merlin, i slayed a dragon once after all.” Arthur smirked proudly, however it quickly fell off his face as Merlin began to laugh.  
“What? I did kill the dragon? You were there!”  
Merlin continued to laugh “Yes of course my king, you slayed the mighty dragon so you can surely kill a little ghost dog.”  
“Why does that sound like you're mocking me?” Arthur rose an eyebrow slinging and arm around Merlin’s shoulders.  
“What me make fun of you? Never” Merlin laughed again, but this time not watching where he was going and ended up tripping. If it weren't for Arthur's quick reflexes the serving boy would have ended up falling face first into the mud.  
Instead now he was being held in Arthur's arms looking up at him through his long dark eyelashes.  
For a moment they just looked at eachother, Arthurs gaze drifting down to Merlins lips, he had a sudden urge to kiss him until he was breathless.  
Then that moment passed and a wolf's howl forced the two to jump apart. The warmth of Merlin in his arms was missed immediately but the fire surrounding the church ruins was much more pressing then the small issue that Arthur was having in his pants so very thankful for his armour.  
“Still dont think its a Shuck?” Merlin asked as a large black shape stepped through the fire.   
“Really not the time for i told you so’s Merlin!” Arthur snapped pushing him behind him and drawing his sword to face the impossibly large wolf with black fur that seemed to be made from condensed shadows and eyes of burning embers. “But a way to kill this thing would be really helpful right about now”.  
The Shuck stepped forwards its eyes trained on the two as a low growl came from its throat.   
Merlin didn't say anything but a strong gust of wind came from nowhere causing the wall of the church to collapse on top of it.  
It unfortunately had no effect as the beast phased through and climbed up on top of the ruble.  
“I think we should run.” Merlin whispered into Arthurs ear.  
The Shuck opened its mouth and a bright glow began to build up from the back of its throat its body seeming to become more solid.  
“Now Arthur!” Merlin yelled pushing him to the side as a column of fire burst outwards with painfully searing heat passing over Arthur harmlessly as the two rolled down the hill into the forest.  
By time they stopped Arthur didn't know if the Shuck had followed them, but he did know that they had to get moving. “Merlin you dollop head why did you do that?!” Arthur snapped sitting up only to find his servent curled tightly up on the ground next to him making small noises of pain.  
“Merlin?” Arthur asked fear and worry creeping into his voice as he placed a hand on Merlins arm as to roll him over.  
However Merlin screamed in agony and Arthur pulled his hand away in shock.  
“Merlin? Please tell me whats wrong?” He asked rolling him over using his torso this time and almost wished he hadn't.  
Merlins arm was nothing short of horrific.  
It was a charred bloody mess of burns and popped blisters thanks to the fall.  
His eyes were squeezed tightly closed and his breathing came in short gasps as he held his arm close to his chest.  
Arthur cursed under his breath looking from Merlin to back up the hill where he saw the Shuck wandering the top watching them, for now it didn't appear to be wanting to follow them but Arthur didn't want to take the chance that it would change its mind.  
As quickly as he could, Arthur removed his cloak and draped it over Merlins trembling form as he scooped him up into his arms and began to run.  
He was so used to his knights being there to protect Merlin that arthur never even considered the possibility that he would be hurt while trying to protect his king.  
“Im sorry Merlin… i'll get you help i swear it.” Arthur whispered as he traveled further and further from the village and hopefully the Shuck but also into a whole new kind of danger.

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for beef mum


End file.
